Time Limit
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Jam kehidupan hanya akan diputar sekali. Dan tak seorang pun tahu kapan akan berhenti. Mungkin hari ini... mungkin besok... mungkin nanti... Sadarilah kawan, kehidupan ini tak akan berulang. Hanya sekarang waktu yang kau miliki. Hanya sekarang...
1. PROLOGUE

HETALIA Fanfiction – SHINJU Ageha

TIME LIMIT

Jam kehidupan hanya akan diputar sekali. Dan tak seorang pun tahu kapan akan berhenti. Mungkin hari ini… mungkin besok… mungkin nanti… Sadarilah kawan, kehidupan ini tak akan berulang. Hanya sekarang waktu yang kau miliki…

Pairing : USUK

Summary : Arthur Kirkland, seorang seniman muda yang cukup disegani. Di usianya yang ke-16, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa usianya tak akan sampai setahun lagi. Bagaimanakah ia akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya dan membuat setahun ke depan menjadi saat-saat paling berarti selama hidupnya…?

A/N :Terinspirasi dari salah satu kisah dalam buku Chicken Soup for the Soul Graphic Novel oleh Kim Donghwa yang berjudul 'Pengorbanan Terbesar'.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_TIK_

_TIK _

_TIK_

_Jarum jam dinding bergerak pelan_

_Seirama dengan aliran waktu_

_Ia akan terus bergerak maju_

_Tanpa mengenal toleransi_

_Tanpa berhenti maupun bergerak mundur_

_Hanya akan terus bergerak maju_

* * *

Mata hijau pemuda itu terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Jemarinya yang kurus menggenggam erat amplop coklat besar yang ia dekap di dada. Ia menatap sosok wanita berambut ikal panjang di depannya itu, masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

_Oh, Tuhan…_

_ Ini… tidak mungkin, kan…?_

"Dokter Hedervary… Apa diagnosanya tidak salah…?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu. Suaranya yang serak terdengar bergetar.

_ Kumohon… katakan ini tidak benar…_

_ Katakan aku masih memiliki waktu yang lebih lama…_

_ Kumohon, Tuhan…_

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. Matanya menatap ke bawah dengan sorot penuh kesedihan. "Sayang sekali, Tuan Kirkland… Diagnosa itu tidak keliru…" katanya. Suaranya yang dewasa terdengar pelan dan penuh penyesalan.

Arthur Kirkland merasakan napasnya menjadi berat. "Tak ada jalan lain…?" tanyanya.

Dokter wanita itu menggeleng pelan. "Tumornya sudah mulai berkembang. Sekalipun dioperasi, saya rasa presentase keberhasilannya di bawah 5%..." katanya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti.

Perlahan tangan Arthur bergerak dari amplop coklat yang sedari tadi ia dekap itu dan menyentuh dada kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya, sedikit berdegup kencang namun teratur.

_Sampai kapan jantungnya ini akan terus berdetak…?_

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Arthur dengan lembut. Arthur mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat dokter wanita itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Walau ia masih bisa melihat sorot kesedihan di matanya. "Anda masih memiliki sisa waktu setahun sebelum menjalani operasi." Katanya. "Saya akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk membantu anda. Namun sebelum itu, anda harus dapat menolong diri anda sendiri. Manfaatkanlah waktu setahun itu sebaik-baiknya…"

Kata-kata sederhana itu membuat sedikit rasa tenang muncul di benak Arthur. Perlahan pemuda Inggris itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Ia mengangguk singkat sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu. "Terima kasih, Dokter Hedervary…" kata Arthur dengan nada lemah. "Saya permisi."

Kenop pintu itu berputar dan daun pintu bergeser terbuka. Pemuda Inggris itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Dengan langkah yang gontai, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tersebut.

Arthur berhenti sejenak setelah sekian langkah menjauhi ruang dokter barusan. Dihempaskannya punggungnya ke dinding, dan ia melepaskan sebuah hela napas yang berat. Matanya terasa pedih ketika ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak mengalir turun. Kembali ia merasakan napasnya tercekat. Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, ia kembali menatap amplop coklat di tangannya.

_Oh, Tuhan… kenapa di saat aku pikir momen ini akan jadi saat paling menggembirakan dalam hidupku, semuanya malah berputar seperti ini…_

_ Diantara banyak orang yang mungkin, kenapa harus aku…!_

_ Aku baru 16 tahun! Harusnya hidupku masih panjang…! Tapi… tumor otak akut? Dan dokter mengatakan hidupku tak akan sampai setahun lagi?_

Pemuda Inggris itu kembali menghela napas berat. "Jangan bersedih, Arthur… Kau harus kuat…" bisiknya lirih. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau masih memiliki waktu setahun untuk menikmati sisa hidupmu…" kata Arthur lagi. "Kau masih memiliki waktu untuk melihat dunia…"

Percuma. Seberapa keras pun ia berusaha menahan air matanya, tetesan air itu pada akhirnya jatuh turun dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir pelan melalui pipinya. Semakin lama semakin deras, hingga timbul suara isakan pelan. Pemuda itu berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar hebat.

"Selama setahun ke depan… kau pasti bisa membuat hidupmu berarti…"

Namun demikian, mata hijau itu masih menyorotkan kilatan kobaran semangat hidup di balik lensa yang berkaca-kaca.

"Dengan pensil… dan gambar…"

**- TBC –**

A/N : readers sekalian, ini adalah multichapter saya yang pertama, jadi kalau agak aneh, mohon maklum, ya... Review please? Supaya saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi di chapter selanjutnya... ^^


	2. Chapter 1

HETALIA Fanfiction – SHINJU Ageha

TIME LIMIT

Jam kehidupan hanya akan diputar sekali. Dan tak seorang pun tahu kapan akan berhenti. Mungkin hari ini… mungkin besok… mungkin nanti… Sadarilah kawan, kehidupan ini tak akan berulang. Hanya sekarang waktu yang kau miliki…

A/N :Terinspirasi dari salah satu kisah dalam buku Chicken Soup for the Soul Graphic Novel oleh Kim Donghwa yang berjudul 'Pengorbanan Terbesar'.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Manusia kadang menganggap remeh waktu_

_Selalu berpikir, _

"_Kita masih muda!"_

"_Waktu kita masih banyak."_

"_Sudahlah… _

_Nanti saja deh!"_

_Memang tidak salah…_

_Tapi apa kau tak akan menyesal nanti?_

_Karena tak seorang pun tahu kapan waktunya…_

_

* * *

_

Arthur menghela napas dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Sekali lagi ia mengecek isi kopornya, dan mengamati lagi setiap sudut kamar asramanya. Apa semua barang-barangnya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam kopor? Apa tak ada barang penting yang tertinggal.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Arthur di sekolahnya tercinta itu. Ia akan keluar dari asrama sekaligus sekolahnya ini. Sanak saudaranya mengatakan sekolahnya yang sekarang ini terlalu jauh dari rumah dan rumah sakit langganan keluarga Arthur sehingga mereka sulit memantau keadaannya.

Arthut tak ingin lagi mengingat seperti apa reaksi saudara-saudaranya ketika mendengar Arthut divonis terkena tumor otak akut dan hidupnya tak akan sampai setahun lagi. Tangis Irish dan William pecah, semerta-merta mereka langsung menerjang dan memeluk Arthur kuat-kuat. Sedangkan kakak tertua keluarga Kirkland, Scott… ia tidak menangis seperti yang lain. Lebih tepatnya, Arthur tak tahu ia menangis atau tidak. Pria berambut merah itu langsung beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga begitu mendengar kabar buruk yang dibawa Arthur sepulang dari rumah sakit tersebut.

Berhubung Arthur hanya diberi waktu beberapa hari untuk pulang dari asrama gara-gara kesehatannya yang tiba-tiba semakin memburuk, hari berikutnya Arthur langsung kembali ke asrama. Sekarang, sudah hampir sebulan sejak hari itu. Dan akhirnya Arthur beserta keluarga besarnya setuju agar Arthur mengundurkan diri dari sekolahnya yang lama dan memulai kehidupan baru di sekolahnya yang baru dekat rumahnya.

Lewat jendela kamarnya, Arthur menatap gedung sekolahnya –yang hari ini akan ia tinggalkan- dari kejauhan. Semua temannya pasti sedang sibuk belajar sekarang. Dada Arthur sedikit berdenyut sakit mengingat reaksi teman-temannya ketika ia mengatakan ia akan segera meninggalkan sekolah.

Namun hanya itu saja yang ia bisa katakan. Arthur sengaja tak memberi tahu mereka tentang penyakitnya. Kabar bahwa ia akan meninggalkan sekolah saja sudah cukup membuat mereka sebegitu histeris, apa jadinya kalau ia bilang ia akan meninggalkan dunia… setahun lagi?

Kembali, pemuda Inggris itu menghela napas.

"Setahun ke depan ini… aku siap dengan hidup baruku."

* * *

_ -Beberapa hari kemudian, di London-_

"Aku pulang…"

Pintu kayu rumah besar itu berderak terbuka. Arthur melangkah masuk sebelum menutup pintunya kembali. Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara derap langkah kecil. Arthur tahu milik siapa bunyi langkah itu. Tepat saat Arthur selesai melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya, seorang wanita berambut lurus kemerahan yang mengenakan celemek muncul.

"Selamat datang, Art!" sambut wanita itu dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?"

Arthur tersenyum kecil pada kakak perempuannya itu. Sudah lama sekali Arthur tidak bertemu dengan Irish. Wanita ini sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja di Irlandia, jarang sekali pulang dan berkumpul bersama keluarga di London.

"Hetalia Gakuen ternyata sekolah yang luar biasa, kak." Kata Arthur sambil memasuki rumahnya, mengikuti langkah Irish yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Sambutan kelas untukku tadi meriah sekali. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah tahu tentangku."

Irish tertawa ringan. "Tak heran mereka tahu, Art. Kau kan, seniman muda yang terkenal di Inggris." Puji wanita itu sambil membelai rambut pirang Arthur.

Arthur tersenyum. "Ya. Ada satu siswa yang bahkan hapal semua nama lukisanku yang laku di galeri. Ia bahkan hapal beberapa puisi yang kutulis." Kata Arthur. "Ia orang Amerika, kak. Orangnya berisik sekali! Tapi cukup menyenangkan duduk sebangku dengannya."

Irish kembali tersenyum. "Syukurlah, kau sudah mendapat teman yang baik." Katanya. "Nah, William dan Scott sudah menunggumu di ruang makan. Aku sudah memasakkan banyak makanan kesukaanmu!"

Begitu mereka sampai di ruang makan, tampak dua orang pemuda sudah duduk menanti di meja makan. Meja tersebut sudah dipenuhi aneka hidangan istimewa buatan tangan Irish.

"Selamat datang, Kak Arthur!" sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat muda yang tampak lebih muda dari Arthur. "Ayo cepat, kak! Kami sudah menunggu kakak dari tadi! Kami sudah lapar, nih!"

Irish tertawa pelan dan mengusap rambut anak tersebut. "Sabar, Will. Kak Arthur harus ganti baju dan cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan." Katanya.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut merah mematikan rokok yang dihisapnya di atas asbak yang sudah disediakan di meja kecil dekat meja makan. "Cepat sedikit, Art. Nanti masakannya keburu dingin." Katanya.

"Iya iya… tunggu sebentar!" seru Arthur seraya beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

Sesaat ia menatap ruang makan tersebut sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Kakak-kakak dan adiknya berkumpul di satu meja makan… menunggunya pulang untuk makan bersama… dengan masakan buatan Irish. Oh Tuhan… betapa ia merindukan suasana ini.

Selama ini mereka berempat tak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk hal-hal kecil seperti makan bersama. Sehari-hari, Arthur menghabiskan waktunya di asrama, sehingga jarang berkumpul dengan keluarga. Ia hanya pulang ke rumah di hari libur. Namun sekalipun kembali ke rumah, mereka berempat tetap tak pernah berkumpul bersama. Scott tetap sibuk di tempat kerja tanpa berpikir untuk pulang ke rumah. Irish, biarpun sudah kembali dari Irlandia, tetap saja ia sibuk di kamarnya, mengurusi sisa pekerjaannya yang sengaja ia bawa pulang. Sedangkan William, anak termuda di keluarga mereka, lebih sering jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya ketimbang kumpul bersama keluarga. Sekalipun ia ada di rumah, ia memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar, bermain game, membaca, dan lain sebagainya.

Tak pernah ada waktu bersama di meja makan. Jangankan meja makan, di ruangan yang sama pun sangat jarang. Apakah ini semua karena penyakitnya, dan sekarang mereka baru menyadari betapa sebuah keluarga lebih penting dari segalanya?

Arthur tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi kamarnya yang gelap. Suasana seni yang kentara sekali terasa langsung menyambutnya begitu ruangan tersebut diterangi cahaya neon.

Lukisan-lukisan cat minyak dari berbagai aliran –naturalis, surealis, abstrak, dan sebagainya- tergantung memenuhi dinding kamar tersebut. Beberapa diletakkan begitu saja di sudut kamar. Sebagian besar memang adalah lukisan karya Arthur yang pertama yang ditolak. Namun mengingat kerasnya perjuangan Arthur saat itu untuk menciptakan lukisan-lukisan ini, Arthur memutuskan untuk tidak membuangnya.

Arthur menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Pandangan matanya menerawang ke langit-langit. Kembali memorinya berputar memainkan rekaman kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu di sekolahnya yang baru…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Selamat datang di Hetalia Gakuen…!"

Arthur sedikit terperanjat akan sambutan yang luar biasa meriah dari kelas 2-3 tersebut. Tepat begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dan guru sudah melangkah keluar dari kelas, dengan kompaknya seluruh anak sekelas itu berdiri dan menoleh padanya, lalu langsung berseru padanya seperti itu.

"Ah…" sedikit canggung, namun Arthur tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, semuanya…"

Sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya. "Kuharap kita bisa akrab ya, Arthur." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal. Dia adalah seorang pemuda asal Spanyol, dan kalau Arthur tidak salah ingat, namanya adalah Antonio Carriedo. Arthur membalas sapaannya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kamu seniman yang terkenal itu, kan? Aku sering melihat karyamu di galeri, lho!" kata seorang siswa lainnya. Kali ini pemuda berambut pirang ikal dengan aksen Prancis yang lumayan kentara. "Guru seni kita, Pak Edelstein, juga sering menyebutkan namamu!"

Terdengar suara berdecak kagum di belakang Arthur. "Hebat sekali ya, di kelas kita ada seniman sehebat dia! Kelas kita memang paling AWESOME! HAHAHA!"

Entah siapa yang barusan berkata begitu di belakangnya, tapi Arthur memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh. Nada bicara orang itu entah kenapa membuatnya merinding.

"Berisik kau, Gilbert! Kelas kita memang awesome, tapi yang bikin awesome itu bukan kamu!"

"Kalau ada kamu, yang ada malah jadi ASEM! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

"Antonio, Francis! Kalian berdua jahat!"

Mau tak mau, Arthur tertawa kecil melihat ketiga orang tersebut. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka, sepertinya mereka adalah pembuat onar di sekolah ini.

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Arthur cukup keras. "Mereka itu memang tukang rusuh! Arthur, lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat mereka! Bahaya kalau kau juga ketularan hancurnya!" kata orang itu sambil tertawa. Tiga orang tersebut langsung menoleh padanya, dan dengan kompak menyerangnya.

"Ngomong apa kamu, Alfred! Dasar sok hero!" seru Antonio sambil memukuli pemuda yang tampak berusaha melindungi dirinya itu.

"Sesama pembuat onar dilarang berkelahi, hoi!" siswa lain menyahut dari ujung, lalu dilanjutkan dengan seruan-seruan lain yang tak bisa Arthur tangkap satu per satu.

Arthur menggeleng pelan. Padahal selama pelajaran kelas ini luar biasa tenang. Tak ada yang mengobrol sendiri saat guru menjelaskan. Ternyata beginilah wajah asli kelas yang semula Arthur kira sebagai kumpulan anak-anak alim ini.

"Hei, Arthur! Boleh kupanggil Arthur saja, kan?" siswa yang tadi digandrungi oleh Antonio, Francis, dan Gilbert, kini duduk di kursinya yang tepat berada di sebelah Arthur. Sekilas Arthur mengamatinya. Dari logat bicaranya, Arthur bisa menebak dia orang Amerika. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang kecoklatan, dengan mata biru langit yang dibingkai lensa kacamatanya.

Arthur mengangguk pelan. "Boleh saja." Katanya. "Kalau tak salah, namamu…"

"Alfred F. Jones! Panggil saja aku Alfred!" katanya sumringah. "Kalau ada masalah, panggil saja aku, Art! HERO pasti selalu siap membantumu!"

Arthur hanya tersenyum bingung, namun tetap mengangguk. Ini yang tadi Antonio sebut-sebut _'sok hero_'? Yang benar saja. Kalau dia masih SD, masih bisa dimengerti. Tapi siswa kelas 2 SMA yang masih maniak superhero?

"Ngomong-ngomong Arthur, aku ini penggemarmu, lho!" seru Alfred lagi, sedikit membuat Arthur terkejut.

"Eh…?"

"Iya! Aku suka semua lukisanmu yang sudah dipajang di galeri! Terutama yang berjudul 'Over the Hills and Far Away'. Itu lukisan terbarumu, kan? Aku dan adikku melihatnya di galeri beberapa bulan yang lalu!" kata Alfred penuh semangat.

"Oh… lukisan itu…"

"Aku juga suka puisi yang kau tulis! Aku membeli satu buku kumpulan puisimu yang menjadi best seller, lho! Kau tahu, adikku sempat menangis saat membacanya. Kudengar bukumu yang selanjutnya akan rilis tahun depan, ya?"

"Ya, soal itu belum pasti, tapi…"

"Pokoknya aku dan adikku pengagum beratmu, Arthur! Aku beruntung sekali bisa sekelas denganmu! Duduk bersebelahan, pula!"

Arthur terdiam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kuajak kau berkeliling? Kau pasti belum hapal betul gedung sekolah ini, kan? Oh ya, apa kau tinggal di asrama? Sekolah ini juga punya asrama, lho! Aku tinggal di gedung barat! Semoga nanti kita juga satu gedung, ya!"

Satu hal yang terlintas di benak Arthur adalah :

Orang ini terlalu banyak omong.

Namun bukan berarti Arthur keberatan. Memang, ia lebih menyukai ketenangan. Tapi kelas ini terlalu menyenangkan kalau mau dibilang 'kelas ini terlalu berisik dan aku tidak suka kelas ini'.

Arthur tersenyum.

Sepertinya langkah awalnya untuk setahun sisa waktunya berjalan dengan lancar…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**- TBC -**

A/N : terima kasih bagi teman-teman sekalian yang sudah membaca kelanjutan fic ini^^ Apa Arthur disini jadi agak OOC? Jadi nggak tsundere gitu, ya? Anggap saja dia masih agak terguncang. Saya akan membuat chara yang lain se-IC mungkin...

Akhir kata, R&R again, please? ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Pernahkan kita bertanya-tanya_

_kenapa manusia diberi_

_waktu yang terbatas untuk menikmati hidup?_

_Itu untuk mengajarkan pada manusia_

_Betapa tak ternilainya_

_nyawa yang dihadiahkan Tuhan pada kita_…

* * *

Pintu ruang dokter itu bergeser terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut ikal coklat panjang mendongak dan melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat siapa pasien yang baru saja mengunjunginya.

"Selamat datang, Arthur…" sambut dokter wanita itu.

Arthur balas tersenyum seraya menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. "Selamat siang, Elizabeta." Kata pemuda Inggris itu. Ia lalu duduk di kursi pasien di depan meja kerja dokter bernama Elizabeta Hedervary itu. Sang dokter membereskan kertas-kertas yang masih berserakan di atas mejanya sebelum memulai percakapan dengan pasien setianya itu.

"Bagaimana, Arthur? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar di hari pertamamu di sekolah baru?" tanya Elizabeta setelah selesai merapikan mejanya.

Arthur mengangguk singkat. "Semuanya lancar, Dok. Teman-teman sekelasku sangat ramah padaku." Katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar dokter juga mengelola klinik di sekolahku?"

"Benar. Jadi kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu di sekolah, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot ke rumah sakit. Aku selalu ada di klinik itu selama jam belajar sekolah." Kata Elizabeta sambil tetap tersenyum.

Arthur dan saudara-saudaranya sudah lama mengenal Elizabeta. Ia adalah dokter yang sudah banyak membantu keluarga Kirkland. Bahkan ketika William lahir, Elizabeta yang masih seorang asisten dokter jugalah yang membantu kelahirannya. Arthur sendiri cukup dekat dengannya. Ia melihat banyak kemiripan dalam diri Elizabeta dan Irish. Keduanya sama-sama dewasa dan keibuan. Tak jarang ia mengunjungi Elizabeta setiap kali ia kesepian sendiri di rumah.

"Apa perasaanmu baik-baik saja, Arthur?" tanya Elizabeta dengan sorot khawatir.

Arthur menggeleng pelan. "Selain jadi gampang capek dan sering sakit kepala, aku baik-baik saja, kok…" katanya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, ya." Kata Elizabeta. "Aku tidak mau kau sampai pingsan lagi. Kalau bisa, buatlah surat izin untuk guru olahragamu kalau kau tidak bisa ikut pelajaran olahraga yang terlalu berat…"

"Aku mengerti…" kata Arthur.

Elizabeta menghela napas. Matanya yang jeli menangkap kekecewaan di bola mata hijau milik Arthur. "Arthur…" panggilnya lembut. "Aku paham kamu kecewa. Tapi ini demi kamu juga…"

"Aku hanya merasa bosan, dok." Kata Arthur. "Sebelum ini, aku selalu disibukkan oleh berbagai macam hal. Pekerjaanku sebagai ketua OSIS, latihan di tim basket sekolah, kegiatan melukis dan menulisku… Sekarang apa? Tubuhku semakin melemah. Aku harus langsung pulang ke rumah seusai sekolah… Aku tidak bisa ikut klub apapun. Kesibukanku hanya sebatas belajar di rumah… Melukis pun aku jadi tidak niat lagi."

"Aku bingung, dokter…" lanjut Arthur lagi. Kali ini ia menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan emosi dan air matanya. "Kau bilang aku harus memanfaatkan sisa waktuku sebaik-baiknya… tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Elizabeta tetap diam, setia mendengarkan kata demi kata Arthur. Sesaat keheningan turun diantara mereka berdua. Setelah memastikan Arthur sudah selesai bicara, barulah Elizabeta mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya, Arthur." Kata Elizabeta. "Kau harus menolong dirimu sendiri. Hanya kau yang tahu seperti apa kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu." Katanya. "Kau anak yang cerdas, Arthur. Kau pasti tahu apa yang terbaik bagimu."

"Tapi kenyataannya, aku tidak tahu, dok." Kata Arthur seraya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung dokter wanita di depannya. "Aku bahkan tak yakin aku benar-benar masih 'hidup' sekarang…"

Sedikit rasa penyesalan merayap di hati Arthur tepat setelah ia berkata begitu. Sungguh ia juga ikut merasa terluka ketika melihat ekspresi Elizabeta yang mendadak berubah menjadi penuh kesedihan.

Namun ekspresi dokter itu segera berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman cerah yang lembut.

"Mintalah bantuan orang terdekatmu, kalau begitu." Kata Elizabeta. "Kau punya kakak-kakak dan adik yang selalu siap membantumu di rumah, bukan? Dan aku yakin, teman-teman di sekolahmu pasti tak akan keberatan jika kau mintai pertolongan sedikit…"

Arthur menggeleng pelan. "Kak Scott dan Kak Irish sibuk bekerja demi mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya operasiku tahun depan. Memang, sekarang mereka sering pulang ke rumah, tapi aku tahu mereka sudah sangat capek. Aku tak ingin membebani mereka lagi. William juga pasti sibuk di sekolahnya. Dan dia masih terlalu kecil…" katanya. "Dan soal teman-teman lamaku… aku sengaja tak memberitahu mereka tentang penyakitku ini karena tak ingin mereka terluka. Tak mungkin aku menanyai mereka hal yang aneh-aneh…"

Elizabeta menatap pemuda itu dengan sedikit tatapan bertanya. "Arthur, yang kumaksud teman sekolahmu itu adalah teman-temanmu di sekolahmu yang baru, bukan yang lama…" katanya.

Arthur sedikit terbelalak kaget sekaligus heran. "Tapi dok, mereka semua baru mengenalku sehari. Tidak ada yang sudah benar-benar dekat denganku…" katanya.

Elizabeta tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa waktu sebulan bahkan masih terlalu panjang bagimu untuk membuat teman dekat baru." Katanya. "Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan setidaknya satu teman istimewa di sekolah barumu dalam waktu seminggu saja. Kau anak yang disukai banyak orang, Art."

Kata-kata Elizabeta membuat Arthur sedikit termenung. Elizabeta selalu berpikir ke depan dengan optimis. Itulah yang membuat Arthur nyaman bersama dengannya. Perlahan, ia balas tersenyum pada Elizabeta.

"Yah…" kata Arthur. "Kurasa kau benar, Elizabeta…"

* * *

_-Esok harinya, Hetalia Gakuen kelas 2-3-_

"Ayo semuanya, cepat ganti baju! Jam pelajaran olahraga kali ini kita diminta berkumpul di lapangan!" seru seorang pemuda kebangsaan Jepang di depan kelas. Kalau Arthur tidak salah ingat, nama pemuda itu adalah Honda Kiku, ketua kelasnya. Walau penampilannya sangat kalem, ia memerankan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas yang tegas dengan sangat baik. Mendengar komando Kiku, segera siswa-siswi kelas tersebut menuju ruang ganti.

"Pagi ini lari maraton, ya?" kata Antonio selagi para siswa mengganti seragam mereka di ruang ganti putra. "Yang benar saja… lagi panas-panasnya begini? Kenapa kita kebagian jam olahraga pas tengah hari begini, sih…?"

"Nggak apa-apa lah, Antonio. Cahaya matahari pagi itu sehat buat tubuhmu…" kata Francis.

"Sekarang sudah nggak pagi lagi, bego… Lihat jam dong, jelas-jelas sudah jam 12 siang!" sahut Gilbert. "Aah… kenapa kita nggak main basket di lapangan indoor saja?"

Arthur mendengar percakapan mereka dengan sedikit khawatir. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau ia lari di tengah matahari terik begini? Ia sedikit takut kalau-kalau tubuhnya tidak kuat dan ia pingsan di tengah lapangan seperti yang terjadi di sekolahnya lamanya. Ia tak ingin teman-teman barunya ini mengetahui kondisinya yang sedang buruk di hari-hari pertama sekolahnya…

"Hei, Arthur!" sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Arthur dengan sedikit keras, membuat pemuda Inggris itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika matanya langsung bertatapan lurus dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit yag cerah. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa langit di London tak pernah secerah dan sejernih birunya bola mata tersebut…

"Lama sekali kau ganti baju! Cepat sedikit, bisa gawat kalau terlambat datang ke kelas olahraga…!" kata pemuda Amerika itu.

"Eh… iya, maaf." Dengan cepat Arthur segera melepaskan kemeja seragamnya dan meraih kaos olahraganya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Alfred terus memandanginya.

"Apa…?" tanya Arthur.

Alfred sedikit membulatkan matanya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apanya yang apa?" katanya balik bertanya.

"Jangan melihatku terus seperti itu, bikin risih tahu…" kata Arthur sambil mengenakan kaos olahraganya.

Alfred tertawa kecil. "Santai saja lah… sama-sama cowok ini…" katanya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya…"

"Aku hanya berpikir, Arthur, badanmu itu kurus banget." Kata Alfred. "Pola makanmu tidak teratur, ya? Nanti bisa sakit, lho. Pelajaran di sekolah ini kan, lumayan berat…"

Arthur terhenyak sesaat mendengar penuturan pemuda Amerika itu. Memang sih, kalau tidak diingatkan kakak-kakaknya, Arthur sering lupa makan. Walau kini keluarganya lebih sering berkumpul di rumah bersama, Arthur tetap saja sering sibuk sendiri di kamarnya, menyelesaikan lukisannya yang belum selesai. Kalau Scott tidak mengancam akan mendobrak paksa pintu kamarnya, mungkin Arthur tak akan keluar kamar.

Bukannya Arthur tidak suka berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Tidak. Ia malah senang sekali tiap kali mereka menunggu kepulangannya. Namun berada bersama mereka, entah kenapa membuat Arthur merasa sesak dan berat.

Mungkin karena waktu bersama mereka semua tak akan lebih dari setahun lagi…

Sebuah jitakan lembut di kepala menarik kembali Arthur dari lamunan panjangnya. "Hoi, jangan bengong dong!" suara Alfred membangunkannya kembali sepenuhnya. "Kamu beneran tidak enak badan, ya? Kalau sakit, mending tidak usah ikut olahraga, deh… Bisa gawat nanti…"

Dengan cepat Arthur menggeleng. "Tidak usah khawatir, Jones…" kata Arthur sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja kok…"

Alfred terbelalak kaget. "Tunggu, Arthur…" katanya. "Barusan kamu memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku…?"

"Eh…?" kali ini Arthur menatapnya dengan heran. Keheranannya semakin bertambah ketika ia melihat rengutan muncul di wajah pemuda Amerika itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu, dong!" seru Alfred dengan nada protes. "Aku kan memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu! Masa kau memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku? Itu tidak adil!"

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga kita kan baru saling mengenal…" kata Arthur.

"Nggak masalah, kan?" kata Alfred ngotot. "Lagipula Arthur, mungkin kamu memang baru mengenalku, tapi aku sudah lama mengenalmu! Sejak empat tahun yang lalu!"

Arthur kembali terbelalak kaget. Empat tahun yang lalu… berarti kira-kira ketika ia kelas 1 SMP? Saat itu ia masih bersekolah di sekolahnya yang dulu, dan ingat betul ia tak pernah mengenal orang bernama Alfred F. Jones. Bahkan dekat dengan orang berkebangsaan Amerika saja tidak…

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih…?" tanya Arthur heran.

"Masa kamu lupa, Arthur?" kata Alfred. "Bukankah sejak empat tahun yang lalu kamu mulai melukis? Aku sudah jadi penggemarmu sejak saat itu!"

Arthur melotot tidak percaya mendengarnya. Memang benar, lukisannya mulai dipajang di galeri sejak ia kelas 1 SMP, tapi saat itu lukisannya sama sekali belum terkenal. Namanya baru melejit kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa orang ini…

"Mungkin lukisanmu kurang menarik perhatian masyarakat saat itu." Kata Alfred lagi. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal seni, tapi jujur Arthur, aku menyukai lukisanmu sejak itu!"

"Kenapa…?" tanya Arthur.

Kali ini Alfred tampak bingung. "Eh… yah, kenapa ya?" katanya ragu-ragu. "Yah, aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak terlalu paham soal seni. Entahlah, Arthur… menurutku lukisanmu terlihat jauh lebih menarik dibanding yang lain. Lukisanmu terlihat lebih hidup di mataku."

Arthur menatap ke dalam bola mata biru langit tersebut, berusaha mencari kebohongan di dalam sana. Tapi tidak… ia sama sekali tak melihat ada kebohongan. Pemuda ini jujur.

"HOI! Kalian berdua jangan ngobrol terus!" suara Gilbert mengejutkan Alfred dan Arthur. Mereka baru sadar mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa yang tertinggal di ruang ganti hanya mereka berdua. "Cepat sedikit dong! Tidak _awesome _kalau sampai kelas kita terlambat ke kelas olahraga!"

Cepat-cepat Alfred dan Arthur segera beranjak dari ruang ganti tersebut. Sambil berlari, Arthur melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda Amerika yang tengah berlari di sampingnya itu.

"Alfred…"

Nama itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Arthur tanpa ia sadari. Walau tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, rupanya pemuda Amerika itu mendengar namanya dipanggil dan menoleh pada Arthur sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Arthur sedikit tersentak kaget.

"A… apa?" tanya Arthur sedikit canggung melihat senyuman itu.

"'Gitu dong, Arthur!" seru Alfred dengan nada riang. "Akhirnya kau mau juga memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!"

Arthur terhenyak menatap senyuman itu.

Sesuatu yang terpancar dari bola mata biru langit itu seakan membangunkan sesuatu yang sempat tertidur dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang pernah ingin ia perjuangkan, namun kemudian ia tinggalkan karena kebimbangan. Sesuatu yang pernah membuatnya menyerah karena merasa tidak memilikinya, padahal ia sangat membutuhkannya…

Semangat hidup.

Keinginan yang kuat untuk membuat hidupnya menjadi berarti.

"Arthur…?"

_ "Mintalah bantuan orang terdekatmu, kalau begitu. Kau punya kakak-kakak dan adik yang selalu siap membantumu di rumah, bukan? Dan aku yakin, teman-teman di sekolahmu pasti tak akan keberatan jika kau mintai pertolongan sedikit…"_

Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Arthur mengingat kata-kata Elizabeta.

_Tolong yakinkan aku sekali lagi, Tuhan…_

_ Kuatkan aku sekali lagi…_

"Alfred…" panggil Arthur pelan, membuat Alfred sedikit bertanya-tanya. Pemuda Inggris itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sekali lagi, mata hijau emeraldnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru langit yang memandangnya dengan heran dan sedikit khawatir.

_Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang kalau ia sudah lama mengenalku…?_

"Kenapa, Arthur…?" tanya Alfred heran.

"Alfred, mungkin ini akan sedikit merepotkanmu…" kata Arthur dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Tapi, aku punya permohonan kecil padamu…"

_Aku ingin percaya…_

"Maukah kau membantuku untuk beberapa bulan ke depan…?"

_ Aku ingin percaya kalau pertemuan kita ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan…_

**- TBC -**

**

* * *

**

A/N : apa chapter kali ini agak terlalu pendek? Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya agak aneh ya, waktu nulis chapter ini saya benar-benar blank. Ngomong-ngomong, apa genrenya harus saya ubah jadi romance atau tetap friendship saja ya…?

Mohon review dan petunjuk anda sekalian, readers…! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"_Aku tidak akan kalah dari kakak!_

_Kalau kakak bisa terkenal lewat lukisan_

_aku pasti bisa menjadi terkenal lewat lapangan!_

_Lihat saja nanti!"_

_Arthur tertawa dan memeluk adik kesayangannya itu_

"_Kakak tahu kau pasti bisa…!"_

_

* * *

_

Arthur duduk diam di pinggir lapangan di bawah pohon, menunggu giliran larinya tiba. Ia melihat beberapa siswa teman sekelasnya berlari mengitari lapangan tersebut. Beberapa yang sudah mendapat giliran terkapar di pinggir lapangan, sambil mengutuk cuaca yang luar biasa panas ini.

"Hei, Arthur! Sebaiknya kau bangun dan lakukan pemanasan sedikit. Giliranmu sebentar lagi, kan?" kata Alfred sebelum kembali meneguk air di botol minumnya sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Arthur mengangguk singkat sambi bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Staminamu boleh juga, ya. Kelihatannya kamu tidak terlalu capek…" katanya. Alfred hanya menjawab dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Arthur…" kata Alfred. "Tadi kau bilang mau minta tolong padaku…?"

Arthur tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Entah darimana ia mendapat keberanian untuk mempercayai orang yang baru ia kenal kemarin ini. Tapi satu hal yang ia rasa benar… ia merasa hanya bisa mempercayai Alfred untuk saat ini…

"Begitulah…" jawab Arthur. "Agak sedikit mendadak memang, soalnya libur musim panas sudah dekat. Tapi, kurasa tidak akan sampai delapan bulan kok…"

Alfred menatap pemuda Inggris itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Eeh… dari tadi kau membicarakan apa, sih?"

"Yah… soal itu…"

PRIIITT!

Suara peluit dari guru olahraga mereka memotong perkataan Arthur. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati satu lagi giliran sekelompok siswa sudah selesai.

"Oh, sudah selesai rupanya… Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi giliranku." Kata Arthur. Ia lalu kembali menoleh pada Alfred. "Aku bersiap di pinggir lapangan dulu, ya…"

"Oke…"

"Giliran terakhir." Guru olahraga mereka kembali mengecek daftar nama murid kelas 2-3. "Lovino Vargas dan Tino Vainamoinen!"

Arthur dan Alfred sama-sama terkejut sekaligus heran mendengar nama yang baru saja disebutkan oleh guru mereka. Dua orang siswa bertubuh kecil segera maju ke tengah lapangan, yang satu berambut pirang sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat gelap.

"Bersedia… siap… mulai!" Kedua siswa itu segera berlari mengitari lintasan lari tersebut begitu aba-aba diberikan.

"Lho… sudah giliran terakhir?" kata Alfred heran. "Kenapa namamu belum dipanggil, Arthur?"

"Masa iya namaku belum tercantum di daftar nama?" kata Arthur bingung. "Tunggu sebentar. Biar kutanyakan pada guru…"

Segera Arthur berlari mendekati guru olahraga mereka yang sedang duduk di tepi lintasan, mengamati dua siswa yang sedang berlari itu.

"Permisi, Pak…" panggil Arthur sopan. Sang guru olahraga itu menoleh padanya.

"Kamu murid baru itu, ya?" kata guru itu. "Ada apa, Kirkland?"

"Saya belum mendapat giliran lari, pak." Kata Arthur. "Nama saya belum disebut…"

Guru olahraga itu merenggutkan alisnya dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. "Lho? Masa kamu belum dengar? Ini kan keputusan kerabatmu…" katanya. Ia lalu menarik keluar sebuah amplop berisi surat yang terselip dalam map daftar nilainya. "Keluargamu mengirimkan surat izin pada saya dan kepala sekolah agar kamu tidak diikut sertakan dalam kegiatan olahraga karena masalah kesehatan."

Mata hijau emerald Arthur terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. "Dari keluarga saya?" tanya Arthur memastikan.

"Iya. Dari kakakmu, kalau tidak salah." Jawab guru itu. "Untuk lebih jelasnya, kamu tanya saja pada wali kelasmu."

Arthur terdiam. Sudah pasti nama Scott-lah yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalanya. Ia menahan geraman rendah di tenggorokannya, menahan rasa kesalnya. "Baiklah… terima kasih, pak…" kata Arthur seraya melangkah menjauhi tepi lintasan.

Ia kembali ke tempatnya semula di bawah pohon. Dilihatnya Alfred masih duduk menunggunya di sana.

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya Alfred ketika Arthur kembali duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda Amerika itu menyadari ada yang tidak beres melihat renggutan kesal di wajah Arthur yang sedari tadi menunduk, seolah menghindari kontak mata langsung.

Alfred menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya mendekati pemuda Inggris di sampingnya. Satu tangannya terangkat dan ujung jemarinya menyentuh pundak Arthur. "Ada masalah ya…?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Sedikit." Jawab Arthur sambil melirik Alfred sekilas.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Alfred lagi.

Arthur menggeleng kecil. "Bukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya sedikit kesalahan kecil." Kata Arthur sedikit berbohong.

Ia bersumpah akan langsung mencaci maki Scott habis-habisan begitu bertemu lagi di rumah nanti karena sudah berbuat seenaknya…

* * *

BRAAKK!

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat kepalanya dari surat kabar yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Ia mengambil rokok dari mulutnya dan mematikannya di atas asbak ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Cepat sekali kau pulang, Arthur…" kata Scott sambil melipat surat kabarnya dan menaruhnya di sisinya.

Arthur mendengus. "Ya. Terima kasih untukmu, Scott. Gara-gara permintaan bodohmu, aku jadi tidak perlu ikut olahraga dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang 40 menit lebih awal." Katanya dengan nada sarkastis. Mata hijaunya berkilat marah menatap mata kakaknya yang datar. "Apa maksudmu, hah? Aku sama sekali tidak dengar ada persetujuan kalau aku sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan ikut kelas olahraga!"

Scott balas mendengus mendengar protes adiknya. "Ini kesepakatan antara aku dan Irish. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu." Jawab Scott datar.

"Kalian berlebihan!" nada bicara Arthur naik satu oktaf. "Sedikit pelajaran olahraga saja tak akan membunuhku, bodoh! Kalian tahu kalau aku sangat suka mata pelajaran itu, kenapa kalian seenaknya saja tanpa diskusi denganku?"

"Irish sendiri yang bilang kalau ini demi kamu." Jawab Scott, masih tetap tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Elizabeta sendiri bilang tidak masalah selama tidak terlalu berat!" kata Arthur sengit, merasa kesal oleh tingkah cuek kakaknya. "Pokoknya aku ingin besok kalian temui wali kelasku, katakan kalau apapun yang tertulis di surat itu dibatalkan!"

Scott mendengus. "Jangan seenaknya kamu. Kau pikir Irish akan setuju? Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau benar. _Kalian semua_ terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Kata Arthur. "Kelihatannya kau lupa kalau sisa waktuku sudah tidak banyak, ya? Dan kau masih mau mengekangku dengan segala keputusan kalian?" Pemuda bermata emerald itu merasakan tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat. "Mana bisa aku menikmati sisa waktuku kalau kalian masih saja mengurungku dalam kerangkeng aturan kalian? Kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti…"

BRAAKK!

Kepalan tangan pemuda berambut merah menghantam meja dengan keras. Cangkir teh yang diletakkan diatasnya bahkan nyaris terguling. Arthur berjengit takut, sedikit merasa ngeri ketika sorot penuh amarah yang terpancar dari bola mata gelap kakaknya menatap lurus langsung ke mata emeraldnya.

"Sudah selesai mengoceh?" kata Scott dengan nada dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Arthur berdiri. Sejak ia kecil sampai sekarang, sosok Scott yang sedang marah adalah satu-satunya yang paling ia takuti dan tak ingin ia lihat.

"Biar kutegaskan agar bocah keras kepala sepertimu bisa mengerti." Kata Scott sambil bangkit berdiri dari sofa. Sosoknya yang kini menjulang tinggi di depan Arthur membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu takut untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung wajah kakaknya.

"Terserah kau mau menganggap kami berlebihan atau apa. Kau mestinya melihat bagaimana Irish setengah mati memaksaku sambil menangis untuk membuat surat izin itu. Bertahun-tahun ia mengambil alih tugas sebagai ibu di keluarga ini, bukankah wajar kalau ia tak ingin apapun yang buruk terjadi padamu?" kata-kata Scott membuat Arthur membeku di tempat. Ia tak bisa melawan. Tentu saja ia sangat paham bagaimana perasaan Irish.

"Ia tak ingin hal yang sama terulang lagi, Arthur." Kata Scott lagi.

Seketika itu juga, Arthur merasakan jantungnya seakan diremas dengan kasar. Sesak. Dan berat.

"Harusnya kau masih ingat kalau masalahmu ini bukanlah yang pertama di keluarga ini."

"Kak… cukup…"

_Hentikan… _

_ Jangan ungkit lagi masalah itu…_

"Kami tak ingin kehilangan lagi, Art…"

"Cukup kak… aku paham…"

Scott tertawa hambar. "Seperti sejarah yang diputar kembali, bukan? Semuanya sama persis! Coba kau bayangkan betapa takutnya kakakmu itu mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun lalu! Kaulah yang tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan kami, Art!"

"KUBILANG CUKUP!"

Arthur merasakan matanya memanas. Dadanya terasa sesak. Perih. Sakit. Napasnya tercekat. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghentikan tubuhnya yang gemetar menahan kesedihan sekaligus amarah yang bertumpuk.

Begitu ia merasakan lensa matanya tak sanggup lagi membendung butiran air matanya, ia segera berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Scott yang masih berdiri diam di ruang keluarga.

Dengan kasar Arthur membuka pintu kamarnya, dan dibantingnya menutup lagi setelah ia masuk ke dalam. Napasnya pendek dan memburu, membuat dadanya kian sesak. Seketika lututnya terasa lemas, tak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, sehingga akhirnya ia jatuh merosot, terduduk bersandar di daun pintu.

Isak tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Air matanya langsung mengalir turun dengan begitu deras dari pelupuk matanya. Arthur melipat lututnya dan membawanya ke dadanya, bergelung untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

_ "Coba dengar, kak! Aku berhasil menjadi anggota reguler, lho! Bulan depan, timku akan turun ke pertandingan antar sekolah! Doakan aku menang, ya!"_

Suara itu kembali menggema di telinganya. Gema suara yang sudah ia lupakan selama lima tahun. Suara yang selalu membuat hatinya tersayat hanya dengan mengenangnya.

_"Meski begitu, aku tidak ingin berhenti di tengah jalan! Aku masih bisa bertahan! Meski mustahil, tolong biarkan aku berusaha agar aku tidak menyesal nanti, kak!"_

Arthur menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya kuat-kuat, berharap ia tak akan mendengar suara itu lagi. Meski ia tahu, hal itu sungguh percuma.

_"Kesinikan kelingking kakak! Ayo janji, kalau aku bisa maju ke babak nasional nanti, kakak harus datang untuk mendukungku!"_

Arthur kembali terisak, semakin lama semakin keras, berharap beban dan rasa sakit yang bertumpuk di dadanya akan lenyap seiring dengan terkurasnya air matanya. Ia tak lagi peduli kakaknya di luar sana mendengar isakannya atau tidak.

Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya melafalkan sebuah nama. Nama orang yang sangat ia sayangi dulu. Nama orang yang sudah lama tidak ia sebut-sebut lagi.

"…Peter…"

.

.

.

.

.

DDRRRTTT… DDRRRRTTTT…

Arthur tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah getaran yang cukup keras di saku celananya. Sambil menyeka pipinya yang basah, ia segera mengambil handphonenya yang ia tahuh dalam sakunya. Sebuah telepon. Di layar tertera nomor yang belum terdaftar di phonebooknya.

Dengan ragu, Arthur menekan tombol answer. "Halo…?"

"Yo, Arthur…!"

Pemuda Inggris itu membeku sesaat mendengar suara di seberang sana. Ia kenal betul dengan aksen Amerika dan suara itu.

"Kau tahu nomorku dari mana, Alfred…?" tanya Arthur tanpa basa-basi.

"Hehehe, sori… waktu kamu ganti baju, aku sempat utak-atik HP-mu." Jawab Alfred sambil tertawa pelan. "Tapi aku nggak lihat yang macam-macam, kok! Aku cuma ingin tahu nomor HP-mu saja…"

Arthur mendengus. "Kau ini… kenapa nggak tanya langsung padaku saja, sih…?"

"Daripada itu, Arthur!" sambar Alfred cepat. "Kok kamu pulang cepat, sih? Mentang-mentang nggak perlu ikut pelajaran olahraga! Aku mencarimu sampai harus tanya ke wali kelas, tahu!"

"Eh… iya, itu… Maaf…"

"Arthur…? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Alfred di seberang sana terdengar agak khawatir. "Suaramu terdengar agak bergetar, lho. Jangan-jangan kamu benar sakit, ya? Pantas saja kamu pulang cepat…"

"Eh… tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja…" kata Arthur dengan cepat. Ia pun baru menyadari kalau suaranya terasa sedikit tercekat di tenggorokan. "Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan kakakku, makanya aku pulang cepat."

"Ooh… Syukurlah kalau begitu…" jawab Alfred dengan lega. Arthur pun ikut merasa sedikit lega karena Alfred tidak balik bertanya urusan apa yang ia masuk. "Tapi lain kali kalau mau pulang cepat, setidaknya bilang-bilang dulu, dong! Anak-anak sekelas pada khawatir juga tahu!"

Arthur kembali tertawa kecil mendengar suara Alfred yang kembali terdengar kekanakan. "Iya iya… maaf." Katanya di sela tawanya. Ia merasakan sedikit beban yang tadi memenuhi dadanya menjadi terasa sedikit ringan. Wow… apakah Alfred memakai sihir, begitu pikir Arthur. Orang yang baru saja dikenalnya sehari bisa melegakan bebannya yang sudah mengganjal selama bertahun-tahun.

Beban karena kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi…

"Oh ya, Arthur…" suara Alfred kembali menyahut di seberang sana. "Soal yang kamu mau bicarakan tadi… Kau mau minta tolong apa padaku?"

"Oh ya, benar juga." Kata Arthur. "Begini… Senin minggu depan sudah mulai liburan musim panas, kan?"

"Iya…" jawab Alfred.

"Apa kau punya rencana kira-kira selama satu atau dua minggu ke depannya?" tanya Arthur.

"Eeh… sepertinya tidak ada. Biasanya sih, aku menghabiskan liburan dengan adikku. Tapi sepertinya tahun ini adikku bakal lebih menghabiskan waktunya dengan pacar barunya…" jawab Alfred.

Arthur berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar suara Alfred yang terdengar sedikit tidak senang ketika mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Jangan-jangan orang ini cemburu gara-gara adiknya baru punya pacar sehingga waktu bersamanya menjadi berkurang? Benar-benar deh…

"Oh… baiklah…" kata Arthur. "Terus Alfred… apa kamu bisa menyetir?"

"Eh…? Menyetir mobil, maksudmu?" Alfred balik bertanya. "Umm… sayangnya tidak. Keluargaku tidak memperbolehkanku untuk membeli mobil, sayangnya. Tapi aku bisa mengendarai sepeda motor, kok…"

"Hm… tak apa-apa, lah." Jawab Arthur dengan sedikit lega.

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana, sih?" tanya Alfred penasaran. "Lagipula, apa kakakmu tidak akan marah kalau tahu kamu jalan-jalan dengan orang yang baru kau kenal sepertiku?"

Arthur mendengus. "Biarkan saja soal mereka." Jawabnya, merasa sedikit malas membahas tentang saudara-saudaranya karena masalah barusan. "Ngg… agak rumit masalahnya kalau kujelaskan lewat telepon begini. Besok akan kujelaskan selengkapnya di kelas, bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih…" kata Alfred. "Benar-benar deh, Arthur. Sebenarnya kamu mau mengajakku kemana…?"

Arthur tersenyum simpul. "Lihat saja besok…" katanya. "Sudah ya."

"Umm… oke…" terdengar jelas keraguan dalam jawaban Alfred tersebut. "Sampai besok…"

KLIK

Arthur menghela napas panjang ketika ia mengakhiri telepon tersebut. Ditatapnya layar handphonenya lekat-lekat, senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menipis. Ia akan membuat rencananya itu menjadi sebuah kejutan bagi Alfred. Ia merasa sedikit tak sabar menunggu reaksi Alfred besok…

* * *

**A/N** : sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk teman-teman sekalian yang sudah membaca fic ini sampai di sini. Terutama untuk yang sudah mau repot-repot mereview, terima kasih banyak! ^^ Sekedar informasi saja, saya selalu update cerita ini seminggu sekali tiap hari jumat. Kalau minggu depan saya belum update, berarti tunggu saja hari jumat depannya lagi... ^^

R&R again, please? Kalau ada yang mau kritik atau request juga silahkan... ^^


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_Dream _

_As you'll live forever_

_And live_

_As you'll die tomorrow_

* * *

"Telepon dari siapa, Kak?"

Tepat setelah Alfred menyudahi teleponnya dengan Arthur, suara itu menyapanya dari belakang. Alfred menoleh, dan ia mendapati sosok seorang pemuda tampak sedang bersiap mengenakan sepatunya. Bagaikan memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin, wajah pemuda itu tampak begitu mirip dengan Alfred. Perbedaan mencolok hanyalah pada iris pemuda itu yang berwarna violet, serta wajahnya yang tampak lebih kalem dari Alfred.

Alfred tersenyum lebar pada adik kembarnya itu. "Hei, Matt." Katanya. "Mau keluar, ya? Kok rapi sekali…?"

Matthew tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Mau jalan-jalan dengan Gil…" jawabnya.

Alfred merenggut mendengar nama itu dan mendengus pelan. "Gitu ya, kamu… Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar, kakak sendiri dilupakan…" katanya dengan nada merajuk.

Tampak wajah Matthew memerah. "Boleh dong? Aku kan juga sudah SMA!" protesnya. "Kenapa sih, kelihatannya kakak tidak suka sekali pada Gil…"

"Bukan kenapa-kenapa…" jawab Alfred. "Aku hanya kaget, anak alim sepertimu bisa pacaran dengan berandalan seperti dia…"

"Gil nggak seburuk itu, kak." Kata Matthew sambil menghela napas panjang. Merasa malas berdebat dengan kakaknya, ia memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku berangkat ya, kak." Kata Matthew seraya beranjak ke pintu.

"Ya ya… hati-hati…" kata Alfred sebelum Matthew akhirnya membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Alfred menghela napas. Ditatapnya layar handphone-nya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Harusnya kuberi tahu Matthew kalau Arthur sekarang adalah teman sekelasku." Gumamnya sambil membayangkan bakal seperti apa reaksi adiknya itu kalau ia tahu seniman yang ia idolakan ternyata satu sekolah dengannya, bahkan sekelas…

* * *

_Beberapa hari kemudian,_

Arthur menghela napas panjang seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa isi ranselnya, memastikan kalau tak ada keperluannya yang belum terbawa. Beberapa setel pakaian untuk beberapa hari, uang secukupnya, ponsel, laptop, namun yang paling ia perhatikan adalah…

Peralatan melukisnya.

Pemuda British itu kembali mengeluarkan muatan ranselnya yang berisi buku sketsa, buku catatan, kuas dengan aneka ukuran, dua set cat minyak, dan satu set cat akrilik. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah lengkap, ia kembali memasukkan peralatannya kembali ke dalam ransel.

Sekilas mata emeraldnya melirik kalender yang tergantung di kamarnya. Tanggalan sudah menunjukkan hari Senin, yang berarti hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas. Arthur tak bisa menahan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Mungkin… ini akan jadi liburan terakhirnya. Dan ia bersumpah untuk membuatnya menjadi yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya…

Dan sesuai perkiraannya, saudara-saudaranya langsung menyambutnya dengan tatapan heran begitu Arthur keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggendong ransel besar itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Art?" tanya Irish segera. Sesaat Arthur tidak menjawab, sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam rak di ruang keluarga.

"Mau jalan-jalan dengan teman." Jawab Arthur singkat tanpa menatap kakaknya.

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Irish lagi. Dan kali ini Arthur memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Ternyata opsinya untuk tidak menceritakan tentang rencananya ini pada kakaknya memang bukan pilihan yang tepat. Akan susah untuk melawan mereka semua agar ia diizinkan untuk pergi ke luar.

"Kemana?" kali ini giliran Scott yang bertanya.

Arthur menarik napas panjang, bersiap untuk segala macam respon yang akan ia terima dari kakak-kakaknya.

"Villa keluarga kita."

Terdengar suara batuk. Arthur memutar bola matanya. Pasti William baru saja tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya. Dan tanpa menoleh pun, ia bisa merasakan Scott dan Irish menatapnya dengan mata melotot dan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa kamu ke sana?" nada bicara Irish naik satu oktaf. "Tidak! Tidak boleh! Bagaimana kalau…"

BRAKK!

Ucapan Irish terpotong ketika Arthur menghempaskan laci lemari di depannya kembali menutup dengan sangat keras. Irish terlonjak kaget, ia bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan piring porselen yang dipegangnya. Reaksi William pun tak jauh berbeda, ia melotot dengan wajah terkejut pada kakaknya. Scott, walau air mukanya tak terlalu berubah, namun bola mata hijaunya tampak membulat.

Arthur mendengus seraya memalingkan wajahnya, menatap langsung saudara-saudaranya. Ia memutar-mutar sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Serenceng kunci-kunci.

"Maaf, Kak." Kata Arthur sambil menatap tegas lurus ke mata Irish. "Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku lagi."

Irish menatap adiknya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu, Art…?"

Sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di bibir Arthur. "Tiga minggu." Kata Arthur pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh ketiga saudaranya. "Aku hanya pergi selama tiga minggu. Jika sudah lewat barang satu menit saja, kakak boleh menyusulku ke villa keluarga kita itu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kakak-kakaknya, Arthur segera mengantongi kunci yang dipegangnya. Ia meraih ranselnya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sementara ketiga saudaranya masih terpaku di ruang keluarga, bahkan tak satupun dari mereka berusaha mencegah Arthur ketika pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari rumah mereka.

"A… apa-apaan Kak Arthur barusan…?" gumam William heran sekaligus kaget.

Tangan Irish segera meraih lengan kemeja Scott. "Kenapa kamu diam saja, Scott? Kau sama sekali tak mencoba untuk menghentikan dia?"

Bola mata hijau milik Scott tampak terpaku, menatap lurus ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya yang sudah menutup beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun dibalik tatapan yang sekilas tampak datar tanpa emosi itu, sedikit sorot sedih pun ikut terpancar.

"Irish, Will…" kata Scott pelan, membuat kedua saudaranya yang lain itu menatap lurus ke dalam wajahnya.

"Villa keluarga kita… kalian masih ingat kan, tempat apa itu…?"

* * *

"Arthur! Di sini…!"

Pemuda British itu tersenyum kecil ketika ia melihat temannya –atau mungkin, sahabatnya, melambai dari kejauhan. Ia segera melangkah mendekat ke sisi jalan tersebut. Di sana terlihat Alfred bersama dengan sepeda motornya.

"Untung kompleks rumahmu mudah ditemukan. Seniman terkenal memang beda ya…" kata Alfred seraya mengamati jejeran rumah-rumah elit di sisi jalan tersebut. Arthur hanya membalas ucapan Alfred sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi aku kaget lho, Art…" kata Alfred seraya meraih ransel yang dibawa Arthur dan menaruhnya di atas sepeda motornya. "Kau mendadak mengajakku ke villa keluargamu. Aku sampai bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa ke ayah ibuku…"

"Maaf kalau merepotkan." Kata Arthur. "Apa kau yakin tak apa-apa menginap di luar selama tiga minggu? Kita benar-benar hanya berdua, lho…"

Alfred menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu. "Yah… agak sulit membujuk orangtuaku. Tapi mereka mengizinkan, kok…"

Arthur menghela napas lega. "Orangtuamu masih lebih baik dari pada keluargaku…" gumamnya pelan.

"Eh? Kau bilang sesuatu, Art?"

Dengan cepat Arthur menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Bukan apa-apa, kok…" jawab Arthur cepat. "Lebih baik kita segera ke sana. Akan kutunjukkan kau arahnya…"

"Memang villa keluargamu ada di mana, Art?" tanya Alfred seraya naik ke atas motornya dan memasang helmnya. Ia lalu menyerahkan sebuah helm lain pada Arthur.

"Di pinggir luar kota London." Kata Arthur seraya mengenakan helmnya dan naik ke belakang Alfred.

"Hm, baiklah. Kau tahu arahnya, kan? Jangan sampai kita nyasar, lho…" Arthur hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Alfred. "Pegangan yang erat lho, Art. Bisa gawat kalau jatuh."

Pemuda Amerika itu mulai memacu motornya melaju. Tanpa disengaja, tubuh Arthur terdorong ke depan dan menyebabkan tubuhnya mendarat dengan telak di punggung Alfred. Serasa sebuah sengatan listrik menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, Arthur bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengaitkan jemarinya di jaket coklat gelap milik Alfred.

"Hei, sudah kubilang pegangan yang erat! Kau bisa jatuh!" seruan Alfred kembali menyadarkan Arthur.

Arthur sudah tak bisa lagi membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya ketika ia mengaitkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Alfred, memeluk erat pemuda di depannya itu. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang panas sekalipun diterpa angin.

Sebuah senyum simpul melengkung sempurna di bibir Arthur. Di luar kendali otaknya, pemuda British itu memejamkan matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Alfred. Kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu bahkan mampu mengalahkan terpaan angin London yang dingin. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri, begitu tentram dan teratur.

Kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Seolah waktu sungguh bisa berhenti dan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan ini sampai kapanpun ia mau…

* * *

_"Eh? Sungguh, kak? Villa ini untukku?"_

_ Arthur tertawa kecil melihat reaksi adik bungsunya. Ia membelai rambut pirang anak tersebut dan sekilas memeluknya. "Iya. Ukurannya memang kecil, tapi semua yang kau butuhkan ada di sini, kan?. Kau bisa berlatih sepuasmu di sini selama liburan."_

_ "Waah! Terima kasih, kak! Ini hadiah ulangtahun yang paling spektakuler…!" seru anak itu seraya memeluk erat kakaknya. Arthur tertawa kecil, dan dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat tubuh anak itu dalam pelukannya. Dan tak seperti anak kebanyakan, sang adik bungsu itu sama sekali tidak memberontak dalam gendongan kakaknya._

_ "Berterima kasihlah juga pada Scott dan Irish." Kata Arthur. "Mereka juga menabung mati-matian untuk membeli villa ini."_

_ Anak itu mengangguk penuh antusias. "Iya. Terima kasih, kak!" serunya lagi, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku sayang sekali kakak-kakak semua! Aku sayang Kak Arthur!"_

_ Tak ayal sebuah tawa bahagia meluncur keluar dari mulut Arthur._

_ "Kakak juga sayang kamu, Peter…"_

Pemandangan tanah lapang hijau tanpa batas membentang di hadapan mereka. Sama sekali tak terganggu oleh bangunan-bangunan, apalagi asap-asap polusi. Dari kejauhan tampak hutan tusam hijau membentang di kaki gunung. Langit biru terbentang luas di atas mereka, nyaris tanpa awan. Suara-suara kicau burung dan serangga lainnya dapat terdengar jelas dari kejauhan.

Seolah inilah tempat di bumi yang paling dekat dengan surga.

"Ke… keren banget, Art! Aku bakal betah tinggal di sini selama berbulan-bulan meski tanpa koneksi internet atau handphone!" seru Alfred sambil membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau di tepi kota ada tempat seperti ini! Sama sekali belum tersentuh!"

Arthur hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi. "Tanah ini sudah lama dikelola oleh kakekku. Kebetulan memang letaknya jauh dari permukiman, jadi masih alami dan belum tersentuh orang banyak." Kata Arthur menjelaskan. "Semenjak kakekku meninggal dunia, hak kepemilikan tanah ini diberikan pada kakak tertuaku. Namun entah apa alasannya, kakakku malah menyerahkan kepemilikan tanah ini padaku…"

Alfred berdecak kagum. "Benar-benar deh… Aku sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan akan mengunjungi tempat seindah ini." Katanya. "Harusnya aku juga sekalian mengajak adikku…"

"Hm… ajak saja dia lain waktu. Aku tidak keberatan, kok…" kata Arthur.

Alfred tersenyum gembira mendengarnya. Kemudian pemuda Amerika itu menoleh ke samping, menatap sebuah rumah mungil yang berdiri di dekat hutan tusam. "Jadi, selama tiga minggu ini kita bakal tinggal di sana?" tanyanya.

Arthur mengangguk singkat. "Begitulah. Sebenarnya villa keluargaku terletak lebih masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Tapi karena pemandangan di sana tidak seleluasa di sini, aku memilih rumah kecil ini untuk tempat kita tinggal…" katanya. "Tidak masalah, kan? Rumah ini memang hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan luas selain kamar mandi dan dapur… Kupikir memang agak sempit untuk berdua…"

Dengan cepat Alfred menjawab dengan menggeleng. "Sama sekali bukan masalah kok, Art!" seru Alfred. "Kalau pemandangannya seindah ini, rumah mungil begini pun akan terasa seperti istana!"

Mendengar penuturan tersebut, Arthur hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Penuturanmu berlebihan… Tapi aku setuju." Katanya. "Ayo, kita taruh dulu barang-barang kita di dalam…"

Alfred lalu mengikuti langkah pemuda British itu menuju rumah mungil tersebut. Arthur mulai merogoh saku di ranselnya, mencoba menemukan kunci rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukannya dan segera memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubang kunci di pintu rumah tersebut.

Namun ketika Arthur hendak memutar kunci tersebut, ia teringat satu hal penting.

Tiga minggu…

Berdua saja dengan Alfred…

Di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian…

Di ruangan yang terbatas…

…

"Arthur? Kamu kenapa?" Alfred menyadari gelagat aneh sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba saja mematung di tempat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur untuk lebih jelas melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. "Kok mukamu memerah semua?"

Arthur menelan ludah, tenggorokannya terasa kering. _'Tapi kalau tidak salah, di ruangan itu juga ada satu sofa besar… Kurasa tak masalah kalau kuminta kita bergiliran tidur disana…'_ Batin pemuda British itu. Sedikit berharap, Arthur memutar kenop pintunya. Daun pintu tersebut itu pun bergeser terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan.

Luas ruangan tersebut hanya sekitar 4 x 7 meter. Lantai dan dindingnya terbuat dari kayu dan masih terkesan seperti buatan tangan. Dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat satu meja makan dengan empat kursi, tiga lemari pakaian, beberapa meja kecil, sebuah lemari dengan rak-rak, sebuah jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke aliran sungai di belakangnya, dan…

Satu buah tempat tidur.

"Wao, rumah mungil dengan satu ruangan seperti ini ternyata bagus juga, ya…" Kata Alfred seraya melangkah masuk. Pemuda Amerika itu sudah terlanjur mengagumi suasana interior rumah itu, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ekspresi Arthur yang masih terpaku di pintu masuk.

'_Oh sial, aku lupa Scott sudah membawa sofa itu pulang ke rumah…_' batin Arthur. Ia semakin merasakan wajahnya memanas. Satu hal yang ia tahu…

Selama tiga minggu ini, mau tak mau ia harus tidur SERANJANG dengan Alfred…

* * *

**A/N** : readers sekaliaaaann! Saya sungguh sungguh memohon maaf atas update yang amat sangat terlambat inii! Sungguh, saya sama sekali tidak berniat menelantarkan fic ini. Saya hanya sedang kekurangan ide dan sedang disibukkan dengan urusan sekolah saya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf! *sujud*

Terima kasih banyak lho, untuk kalian yang sudah mau dengan setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Dan akhirnya keteguhan saya untuk mempertahankan fic ini sebagai murni friendship runtuh... Yah, kabar baik bagi sebagian readers, fic ini akan mulai didominasi dengan scene romance USUK mulai chapter depan! Ada yang tidak setuju...? Tenang saja, romance-nya juga masih terbatas, kok... ^^

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf dan terima kasih, readers sekalian... ^^

Mind to R&R...?


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

_Tanpa canda, hidup terasa hambar_

_Tanpa semangat, hidup terasa sulit_

_Tanpamu, sahabatku, hidup terasa mustahil!_

* * *

Alfred telah selesai membereskan barang bawaannya. Pemuda itu menghela napas lelah seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sekilas ia melirik pada Arthur yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan pakaian bawaannya dari dalam kopor dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Alfred memecah keheningan.

"Ah, tidak usah… Sebentar lagi selesai, kok…" kata Arthur menolak halus tawaran Alfred.

"Jangan sungkan. Lihat, bawaanmu masih banyak begini…" kata Alfred seraya meraih ransel besar bawaan Arthur. "Tasmu ini berat sekali. Kau bawa apa saja sih, Art?"

"Hei! Jangan dibuka sembarangan! Itu…"

Arthur terlambat memperingatkan. Alfred terlanjur membuka resleting ransel hitam besar itu, dan segera menyebabkan isinya yang tidak teratur dengan rapi berhamburan keluar.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" kata Arthur sambil menghela napas seraya berlutut di samping Alfred, berniat membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Ah. Maaf, Arthur…" kata Alfred dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Ketika hendak membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya, iris biru Alfred sedikit melebar dalam keterkejutan dan kebingungan.

"Arthur…" panggil Alfred. "Peralatan ini semua untuk apa…?" Ransel itu hanya berisi peralatan melukis. Kanvas dengan aneka ukuran, aneka pewarna seperti cat air dan cat minyak, kuas, dan peralatan lainnya yang Alfred tidak tahu apa namanya.

Sedikit Arthur menatap pemuda Amerika itu dengan heran. "Dilihat juga sudah jelas, kan?"

"Ngg, iya, aku tahu ini untuk melukis. Tapi…" lanjut Alfred. "Maksudnya, kau ke sini hanya untuk ini?"

Arthur memutar bola matanya seraya melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Daripada tidak ada kerjaan di rumah." Katanya. "Aku tidak bisa melukis dengan baik kalau hanya diam di rumah. Tidak ada obyek yang menarik, tidak ada inspirasi, ruangan di rumah juga terbatas."

Penjelasan itu cukup membuat Alfred terperanjat. Antara kaget sekaligus senang luar biasa.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu kau akan melukis di sini, selagi ada aku?" seru Alfred dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Arthur harus menahan senyum di wajahnya agar tidak mekar dari kuping ke kuping melihat mata biru Alfred berkilau-kilau seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainan baru.

"Kau keberatan?" Arthur sedikit berdalih. "Di tempat seluas dan sepi seperti ini, siapapun pasti tidak suka kalau hanya sendirian, bukan?"

Yang sama sekali tidak Arthur sangka adalah tangan Alfred yang mendadak meraih tangannya, mencengkramnya dengan erat di depan wajahnya.

"Sama sekali nggak! Aku senang sekali malah!" seru Alfred dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "Bayangkan! Aku bisa melihat sendiri seniman yang kukagumi melukis di depanku! Siapa yang nggak akan senang, coba? Nggak rugi aku mati-matian merengek pada mama papaku sampai harus guling-gulingan di lantai, memohon-mohon supaya diizinkan pergi!"

Arthur tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedikit mengernyit juga, tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana Alfred membujuk orangtuanya sampai segitunya… Dan juga sedikit merasa malu ketika ia melirik sekilas tangannya yang masih berada dalam cengkraman erat tangan Alfred.

"Pemandangan di sini bagus sih, apalagi kalau sedang musim panas." Kata Arthur sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela besar di belakangnya. Ia membuka sedikit jendela itu dan langsung terlihat pemandangan sungai kecil yang mengalir membatasi padang bunga dandelion dengan hutan pinus. "Aku akan melukis mulai besok pagi. Sekarang kau mandi saja duluan. Setelah itu kita makan malam dan langsung tidur. Kau pasti sudah capek mengendarai motor sejauh itu…"

Alfred pun mengangguk seraya bangkit berdiri. Ia meraih sehelai handuk, lalu melangkah menuju ke pintu di sisi belakang ruangan itu. Terlihat Alfred terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya, dan mendorongnya hingga daun pintu itu terbuka.

"…wow." Entah sudah keberapa kali Alfred berdecak kagum hari ini, karena kejutan-kejutan yang ditemukan di tempat terpencil ini. "Untuk rumah yang terletak di pedalaman, kamar mandi di sini mewah betul, ya. Sampai ada shower dan bathup segala…"

"Ya. Tangan Scott benar-benar ajaib…" timpal Arthur.

Alfred mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama yang tidak familiar di telinganya itu. "…Scott?" tanyanya. "Siapa itu?"

"Oh. Scott, kakak sulungku. Aku Anak ketiga dari empat bersaudara." Jawab Arthur. Ia baru teringat bahwa Alfred memang belum mengenal keluarganya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kakakmu yang merancang rumah ini?"

Arthur mengangguk singkat. Seulas senyum bangga muncul di bibirnya. "Keluargaku mungkin memang sudah dari sananya punya bakat seniman." Gumamnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap keluar jendela besar di ruangan itu. "Scott punya bakat sebagai arsitek, namun ia tidak terlalu menggelutinya. Kakak perempuanku juga, desain pakaian yang dibuatnya cukup laris terjual di butik-butik terkenal."

Alfred berdecak kagum mendengarnya. "Sepertinya Arthur benar-benar sayang keluarga, ya?"

Jeda sunyi tiba-tiba turun di antara mereka. Alfred mengerjap ketika ia menyadari Arthur semakin menundukkan kepalanya, seakan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Arthur?" tanya Alfred sedikit khawatir. "Kenapa? Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Rasanya pertanyaannya tadi biasa saja. Arthur terlihat begitu membanggakan keluarganya, berarti dia pasti menyayanginya, kan…?

…atau…

"Iya."

Baru saja Alfred hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu, ketika Arthur kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan seulas senyum cerah sempurna di bibirnya.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku sangat menyayangi mereka."

Saat itu Alfred berharap ia mengenal Arthur jauh lebih lama dan lebih dalam. Setidaknya ia ingin tahu, apa senyuman itu benar-benar sampai ke hatinya atau tidak. Karena selama beberapa hari ia mengenal Arthur, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat senyum Arthur yang begitu cerah seperti itu.

Arthur menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan soal kakak-kakakku begini?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Ayo, cepat mandi sana. Aku akan memasakkan makan malam."

Alfred tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

Tetesan air hangat dari shower yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya mulai membuat rasa lelah Alfred sedikit mereda. Seakan dibawa pergi seiring air mengalir. Sekilas Alfred menghela napas seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kamar mandi yang dingin.

Yah… bukannya dia tidak peduli atau apa. Alfred mengerti kalau setiap orang pasti punya privasi sendiri. Dan biarpun mengaku sahabat, ia dan Arthur kan, belum lama saling mengenal. Karena awalnya Alfred pun hanya merasa ada 'benang merah' ketika ia bisa dekat dengan seniman yang sangat ia kagumi. Bisa jadi, itu hanya rasa sepihak. Arthur belum tentu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, bukan?

Dipikir-pikir, Alfred juga masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang Arthur. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Arthur memiliki tiga saudara. Ia tidak tahu kapan tanggal ulangtahun Arthur. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Arthur lakukan sebelum ia mulai melukis. Satu-satunya yang Alfred tahu, Arthur adalah seniman muda yang ia kagumi sejak dulu. Nyaris tidak lebih.

Diam-diam, Alfred memang menyadari ada sesuatu yang sengaja Arthur sembunyikan darinya. Sesuatu yang sepertinya lebih dari sekedar rahasia pribadi. Sesuatu yang sepertinya menyangkut… hidup dan mati?

…yang benar saja.

Menyadari pikirannya telah berkecamuk ke mana-mana, Alfred kembali menghela napas dan memijat keningnya.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya pelan. "Baru kali ini aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang…"

* * *

Aroma daging panggang segera tertangkap oleh hidung Alfred begitu ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Di ruangan kecil itu, ia melihat Arthur tengah menata meja makan berikut hidangannya. Tampak dua piring hamburg steak sudah siap di atas meja. Juga dua buah cangkir yang sudah terisi dengan teh dan kopi.

Namun dibanding apa yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan, Alfred lebih tertarik melihat sosok Arthur yang saat itu tengah mengenakan celemek krem pucat. Rasanya ia ingin menampar diri sendiri ketika di kepalanya terlintas pikiran, Arthur persis istri yang perhatian pada suaminya.

"Wow. Kau mengerti betul apa seleraku rupanya." Celetuk Alfred.

Rupanya Arthur sedari tadi masih belum menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pundaknya sedikit berjengit ketika ia mendengar Alfred menegurnya. "Eh… kau sudah selesai rupanya." Kata Arthur seraya memalingkan wajahnya menatap Alfred. "Aku tidak mendengarmu… ke…luar…"

_DEGH_

Alfred menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membentuk ekspresi bertanya-tanya ketika Arthur mendadak mematung di tempat, menatapnya dengan bola mata sebelar telur, seperti baru saja melihat ada UFO mendarat di depan matanya. Yang lebih membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah rona merah yang mendadak menyebar hampir ke seluruh wajah Arthur.

"Arth-"

"BLOODY HELL, GIT! KAU INI APA-APAAN, SIH!"

Sontak Alfred terperanjat. Sungguh Alfred tidak mengira kata-kata umpatan seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulut Arthur. Kenapa pula dia tiba-tiba membentak begitu…

"Ke-kenapa sih, Arthur…"

"Jangan mendekat! Jauh-jauh sana, dasar idiot…!" Kali ini Arthur mengambil selangkah mundur seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan matanya untuk memblokir pengelihatannya, seolah tidak mau melihat Alfred.

"Apa yang-"

"BAJUMU bodoh, bajumu! Ini bukan rumahmu, pakai baju yang benar dong!"

…hee.

Ingin rasanya Alfred menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak memakai apapun sekarang di tubuhnya, kecuali sehelai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Gara-gara terbiasa dengan kamar mandi di rumahnya yang memang ada di dalam kamarnya, ia punya kebiasaan jelek asal keluar setelah mandi tanpa memakai apa-apa. Beruntung ia masih memakai handuk sekarang…

Sedikit salah tingkah, Alfred tertawa meski agak terpaksa. "Ya ampun, Arthur… Kau segitu kalapnya melihat cowok setengah telanjang?"

"_Setengah _apanya! Kau cuma pakai handuk itu bukan setengah namanya!" seru Arthur, masih tidak mau menyingkirkan tangannya dari depan wajahnya. "Sudah, cepat pakai baju sana!"

Alfred tertawa geli mendengar komentar itu. "Baik, baik. Maaf, ini kebiasaan jelek…" Ia pun beranjak mengambil satu stel pakaian dari lemari pakaian. Sambil mengenakan bajunya, Alfred kembali melirik menatap Arthur. Pemuda itu masih menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Semburat merah tampak jelas meski dari jarak beberapa meter.

"Nah… Sudah selesai, Arthur. Kau boleh buka matamu." Kata Alfred setelah ia selesai mengenakan celananya. Arthur terlihat sedikit ragu. Selang beberapa detik, ia baru menyingkirkan tangannya.

Alfred kembali tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Arthur yang masih memerah. Sepertinya ketua kelasnya, Kiku, sering menyebut ini sebagai yang namanya _tsundere._ Heh.

"Apa sih, Arthur? Kau seperti anak gadis yang baru pertama kali lihat pacarnya tela-"

"Cerewet! Duduk sini dan cepat makan!" sedikit kasar, Arthur memotong ucapan Alfred seraya duduk di kursi meja makan. Alfred sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya pemuda British itu tidak lantas menjauhinya karena kejadian barusan. Ia pun memilih kursi yang berseberangan dengan Arthur dan mulai menyantap makan malam itu dengan tenang.

Setengah jam berlalu nyaris tanpa percakapan selama makan. Di luar, langit sudah berubah gelap, dihiasi bulan purnama yang menggantung menggantikan tugas matahari. Alfred menatap langit malam itu dengan antusias. Lokasi yang jauh dari gemerlap kota membuat bintang-bintang yang seakan menghujani langit tampak begitu jelas.

Pandangan iris biru Alfred beralih dari langit malam yang tampak di luar jendela ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Dari sana terdengar samar-samar suara air mengalir dari shower. Sebersit pikiran tidak rasional yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya membuatnya ingin memukul diri sendiri.

"Heh. Dia sudah cukup mengamuk tadi. Mana mungkin aku menambahi dengan mendobrak masuk ke dalam sana…?" gumam Alfred pelan.

Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Rasanya semenjak datang kemari, muncul banyak pikiran di benak Alfred tentang Arthur yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir meski hanya asal lewat. Ya, semenjak menginjakkan kaki kemari. Apa saja, ya…? Perasaan kalau ia ingin… mengenal Arthur lebih lagi? Rasanya bukan hanya itu. Perasaan ingin agar Arthur juga lebih mengenal dirinya? Itu kan, terserah Arthur. Atau…

Perasaan… ingin memiliki…?

"…"

Tiba-tiba Alfred merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam perutnya. Perasaan aneh yang menjalar memenuhi dadanya, terus naik sampai kepalanya. Seakan jantungnya semakin cepat memompa darahnya, sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan sendiri detak jantungnya yang luar biasa kencang.

Perasaan apa ini namanya…?

"Mana mungkin…" guman Alfred sambil tersenyum hambar. "Perasaan egois begitu… keterlaluan sekali kalau aku merasa seperti itu pada sahabat sendiri…"

_ Benarkah ia cukup hanya berakhir sebagai sahabat?_

Sekilas Alfred menelan ludah. Matanya masih tertuju pada daun pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Seolah berharap sosok Arthur akan segera keluar dari sana.

"Benar-benar deh… Ada apa sebenarnya denganku…?"

* * *

Arthur menghela napas panjang, seraya menurunkan suhu air showernya. Yah, terima kasih pada Alfred dan sikap teledornya, badannya sudah terasa cukup panas tanpa harus ditambah dengan siraman air hangat. Sekilas ia melirik cermin yang tergantung di depannya, memampangkan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya aku membentak orang sekeras itu setelah sekian lama, ya?" gumam Arthur pelan. Alfred pasti kaget, karena selama ini perangaiku di sekolah baru itu anteng-anteng saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Arthur mematikan showernya dan meraih handuknya. Pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana sampai ketika ia mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Scott, Irish, dan Willy di rumah gimana, ya? Apa mereka masih ribut soal aku sekarang?" batin Arthur. Ia sedikit menyesal sudah pergi dari rumah begitu saja –walaupun ia sudah mengatakan kemana ia akan pergi, tetap saja secara teknis kakak-kakaknya itu, terutama Irish, sebenarnya tidak mengizinkan-, mungkin ia membuat kakak-kakaknya berpikir kalau ia menganggap mereka tidak penting.

Oh ayolah, mereka tahu itu tidak benar. Arthur memang tidak suka sifat Irish dan Scott yang terlalu protektif padanya akhir-akhir ini, tapi bukan berarti Arthur tidak menyukai mereka. Arthur pasti tak akan berani bilang begini secara empat mata di depan mereka, tapi Arthur tahu dirinya sangat menyayangi mereka.

"Tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum menyusul ataupun menghubungi…" pikir Arthur lagi. "Berarti, mereka mengizinkan, bukan?"

Tanpa sadar senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Arthur. "Padahal baru beberapa jam, tapi kenapa aku jadi kangen mereka begini…?"

Arthur merasakan tubuhnya menjadi terasa dingin karena terlalu lama berdiam di kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat Arthur mengeringkan rambutnya.

_Srek…_

Pemuda British itu tersentak ketika ia merasakan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya rontok. Mungkin ia terlalu kasar menggerakkan handuknya. Arthur pun menarik lembaran handuknya dari kepalanya, dan apa yang ia lihat di sana cukup mengejutkannya.

Bukan hanya satu dua helai. Handuk tersebut, nyaris penuh dengan helaian rambut pirangnya.

Seketika Arthur terkesiap.

_Ah… benar juga. Karena pengaruh obat, ini… wajar kan_…

Arthur segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat ketika ia merasakan matanya memanas oleh air mata. Jangan menangis disini… bisa repot kalau Alfred tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin pemuda itu tahu kalau dirinya mengidap penyakit mematikan ini.

Arthur menatap cermin, memastikan kalau air mukanya tak akan mengkhianati dirinya. Barulah setelah itu ia memakai pakaiannya dan melangkah keluar.

"Alf-"

"-Khhh... Grook…"

"-fred…"

Nyaris saja Arthur menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Si bocah Amerika berisik-cerewet-sok hero-bodoh-lemot-badung –oke Arthur, cukup mengumpatnya- ini bisa-bisanya tidur duluan di tempat tidur milik tuan rumah, selagi tuan rumahnya depresi di kamar mandi! Tanpa izin pula! Ngorok pula! Setidaknya tunggu sampai pemilik rumahnya selesai mandi, dong!

"Benar- benar deh… Orangtuanya mengajarkan tata karma tidak, sih?" batin Arthur seraya melangkah mendekat. "Hei, Alfred bangu-"

Baru saja Arthur hendak mengguncang bahu pemuda Amerika itu untuk membangunkannya, gerakan tangannya langsung terhenti begitu ia melihat wajah Alfred.

"Ah, benar juga…" batin Arthur. "Dia pasti capek ya, mengemudi motor dari jarak sejauh itu…"

Arthur pun menarik kembali tangannya. Sambil tersenyum kecil, ia merebahkan dirinya di ruang kosong di atas tempat tidur itu. Sedikit berusaha menghindar agar tubuhnya tidak kontak langsung dengan Alfred. Sang pemuda British itu menahan tawa kecil dari mulutnya ketika ia merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh pemuda itu sampai padanya.

"Ya sudahlah…" pikir Arthur. "Untuk malam ini saja, tidur bareng nggak apa-apa, kan…?"

Baru saja pemikiran itu selesai terlintas di benak Arthur, tubuh Alfred tampak menggeliat sedikit. Lengan kanannya terangkat dan terjulur, tak butuh menghitung detik sampai akhirnya lengan kokoh tersebut mendarat tepat di atas tubuh Arthur. Tarikan lembut dari lengan tersebut langsung membuat wajah Arthur mendarat tepat di dada bidang si pemuda Amerika.

_DEGH_

_Tung- Ini…A-apa-apaan posisi ini…!_

Arthur bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. Benar-benar panas sampai rasanya ia tak membutuhkan selimut di tengah cuaca dingin pegunungan di malam hari ini. Rasanya ia ingin memberontak, tapi harus bilang apa dia kalau Alfred bangun nanti.

Di tengah kepanikan yang meraja di kepalanya itu, samara-samar Arthur dapat mendengar suara lembut detak jantung. Sangat lembut ditelan suara angin yang berhembus di luar jendela. Tak ayal Arthur kembali merasakan rasa tegangnya sirna, bergantikan perasaan tenang.

Entah detak jantungnya atau detak jantung Alfred… Atau mungkin keduanya… Suara itu mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Aku masih punya sisa waktu. Batin Arthur berbisik. Tidak apa-apa. AKu masih bisa melakukan sesuatu. Masih ada besok. Dan besoknya lagi. Dan juga besoknya lagi.

Arthur tersenyum, seraya kantuk mulai melahapnya dan menariknya dengan lembut ke alam mimpi.

Di samping Alfred, segala pikiran optimis itu selalu muncul di kepalanya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** okee... silahkan berlomba-lomba beli minyak tanah di warung dan bakar saya. Sungguh saya mohon maaf sudah terlalu lama mangkir dari fic ini! Udah berapa lama, ya? Setengah tahun ada kali, ya?

Sumpah mohon maaf readers... Saya terlalu fokus sama That's What Friends Are For yang notabene temanya lebih berat dan susah. Jadi saya -jujur- agak lupa sama yang satu ini. Kalau saja saya nggak diingetin sama Neko to Usagi-san, saya beneran lupa kali, ya. Makasih Usagi-san... ^^

Semoga readers masih bersedia buat baca dan review yaa.

Jadi... R&R please~~ ?


End file.
